A World Where Everything Went Well
by AnnaLoli
Summary: I don't regret anything. I just suddenly think of a world where everything went well. Victorian Tessa and Jem on their wedding night. CP2 AU. JemxTessa. One-shot.


She had been gorgeous.

Not that Tessa wasn't always gorgeous, but as he'd lifted the veil concealing her face he'd sworn he'd felt his heart skip a beat. Grey eyes looked up at him through a frame of curled and pinned dark hair. Her new wedding dress, with less lace to her request, had looked like spun gold, the corset hugging her waist and hips before flaring out in ruffles and frills, pooling into a long sun colored train, the hue giving color to her normally pale skin.

She'd worn Shadowhunter gold, as did he, but the wedding was more of one by her standard rituals rather than his. No runes had been drawn, or ancient words quoted, as she was not a Shadowhunter.

But as they'd stood together on the alter, he'd felt the world fall away. No one was there except for him and Tessa and the man standing before them, about to unite them as one. And he'd known Tessa felt the same way, even though he'd hadn't been able to see her face yet.

And finally, _finally_, those binding words had been spoken and the thin layer of fabric hiding her face was gone and he could see his blushing bride. And she _had_ beenblushing, a pretty pink color across her nose and cheeks as she smiled at him with dimples and crinkled eyes.

He'd felt the same smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed his wife. _His wife. _He'd meant for it to be a small peck, remembering himself as they were in a room filled with their closest friends and family, but she'd cupped his face in her hands and then he was doing the same and suddenly they were lost in each other again. The space was filled with claps and cheers as they kissed and became husband and wife and just when he felt they were getting a little _too_ passionate, she pulled away. Her earlier pink coloring now a full blown red that reached her chest and ears. They laughed as they continued to hold one another close.

The festivities afterward had been a blur: dancing, drinking, cake. A few people had made toasts, including a slightly drunk Will who said some very inappropriate things. Charlotte had cried, as well as Henry and Sophie. Jem even spotted Tessa with tears in her eyes at a few moments, but they had always been accompanied by a smile.

He'd been nervous before the wedding, but now he was in his own room after everything surpassed and he could feel his heart pumping in his chest. He was alone now but soon Tessa would come and they would…consummate their marriage.

He knew about the subject, being friends with Will for five years one couldn't expect to stay innocent. Henry had also given him a few booklets to read on the matter. Manuals of sorts. But the things he read didn't seem to add up, especially the fact he read in more than one book that said women felt no sexual desire. That they only put up with the act for the hope that the making of a child would result.

A fact that Jem could say were most definitely not true.

From what little experience he had, he was sure Tessa felt the same as him, met his lips with just as much urgency, crushed her body to him just as he had to her. Neither of them knew what they were doing then, he was almost sure Tessa would still not be knowing what they were going to do now.

Should he tell her about it? Would she trust him to know and lead her? Not that he knew that much anyway. Just what was supposed to happen, the bare bones of the procedure. He didn't know how exactly what one did to lead up to the point. Where to touch, how to touch.

All in all, he was very, very nervous.

He was pacing now. He wanted this to be perfect, he wanted it to be romantic and sweet and nice. Should he light candles?

He lit some candles.

He set them in various places about the room; on his dresser, a few on top of the wardrobe, some pressed against the wall or by the window. He made sure not to set any on the nightstand and even removed his box with Kwan Yin to a different area, he would not let this be ruined.

The room now had slightly better lighting and smelled of flowers. Now what? Where should he be when she enters the room? Standing? Sitting? Already on the bed? He decided the sit on the chest at the end of his bed and wait.

It was only a few seconds before he began fidgeting, his foot tapping to some unknown rhythm and messing with hands. That's when he heard the click of his door as it opened and closed. He looked up immediately and she took his breath away for the second time that day.

Her brown hair was out of its pins and plaits, left free to fall down her shoulders and back in waves. She was in a nightgown, one that he'd never seen before, with many lace adornments in the color of cream that pooled down to her feet. She wore no dressing gown and he could clearly see the jade pendant he'd given resting on her collarbone just below her angel.

He stood up and walked towards her, and she him. They met in the middle though they kept much distance, even more so than propriety required.

"Good evening," he heard her say quietly and when he looked her she was watching him shyly though a curtain of hair and lashes.

He would have laughed at the fact the in that moment she reminded him of a little mouse if he didn't feel the exact same way. This was the first time they been alone together in a while. As their wedding got closer, adults, especially Charlotte, made sure that they were never by themselves, for risk that they would get too carried away.

"Good evening, _Mrs. Carstairs_," he said, happiness wringing through at the very mention of the name. She smiled at that and he felt the cautious air about them get lighter.

"And how are you this evening, Mr. Carstairs?" she asked, playing along with his game.

"I'm doing quite well, Mrs. Carstairs. And if I might say, that is a very nice name you have.'

"Thank you," she replied whilst laughing. "I got it from my husband."

He smiled down at her and their eyes met. He saw her glance down at his lips, and his smile grew. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss, barely brushing lips. He then placed his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes as their noses touched.

This time, it was her that kissed him first. A slow, lingering one that made him kiss her again as soon as soon as she pulled away. He cupped her jaw with both hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and she wrapped her around the back of his neck. He leaned back, hands falling to her shoulders as he pulled her closer against him.

She turned her head to breathe and glanced about his room. "I see you've made arrangements," she said playfully.

It took him a moment to realize she was referring to the candles. He flushed. "I was unsure of what to do to make the ambiance more…romantic," he said.

She giggled. "Jem, you're always so sweet."

She was kissing him again. Harder than before, but nothing too passionate. This time was different than their first night in this room, nothing was rushed or hasty, full of fire and lust. But rather a buildup of feeling and senses, slowing burning low in his stomach and gradually travelling downwards.

They stood there in the middle of the room and kissed, and kissed, and kissed before finally one of them, he wasn't sure who, opened their mouth and teeth and tongue were brought in. She said he was sweet, but it was her that tasted like it.

He made a sound low in his throat as she nibbled on his bottom lip, before pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it. His hands moved from her shoulders to her waist on their own accord, pressing her even harder against him.

They were both panting when Tessa boldly grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. She sat down near the top, sinking in to the blankets.

"T-Tessa."

She didn't answer just looked up at him from the bed. Her expression wasn't one of nervousness but he could tell she was by the pulse pounding at her throat. There was only a moment's hesitation before he was kneeling next to her, his lips on hers.

Soon her hair was splayed along the pillows as she layed back with him propped over her. His mouth wondered down her jaw, pressing little minute kisses down her neck. He spent longer on one particular spot at the base of her throat, sucking at the skin there, before licking it. She made a small noise and he saw he left a small purple mark, similar to a bruise.

He began leaving these marks everywhere, all along her neck and collar, sucking and kissing until he had to unbutton her gown for more space. The pearl shaped snaps came undone easily, he had the first three gone in seconds, showing off her shoulders and décolletage.

As he bent to kiss her shoulder he was suddenly reminded again of their first time here on this bed, in the same position they were in now when his drugs were spilled and their relationship changed forever. He was curious to see her reaction if he kissed that same spot again. So he did. His eyes widened a fraction when she let out a sound, her hand flying up to grasp a pillow beside her. He thanked the Angel he had moved the box or this would've ended very similarly to last time.

She brought him back up to her lips, as she began do undo his own buttons of his own shirt. Soon he was shrugging the garment of his shoulders and staring down her flushed face. She stared back at him and he tried not to be self-conscious as her eyes roamed down his chest and her fingers following. He shivered delightfully as she ran them down his skin and near the waist band of his pants. He gasped and all the blood that didn't go to his face immediately went downwards.

He noticed her staring at the growing bulge in his pants and felt his face grow hot. She must be wondering what it is. But soon, she was grabbing his hipbones and bringing him back down to her, so that he was no longer propped over her, but rather pressed against her.

Somehow he managed to slip his fingers into the nonexistent space between them and snap open the rest of her buttons down to her stomach. He leaned away so that she could sit up slightly. She slowly removed the piece from her shoulders and let it fall down to pool at her waist. She looked up at him coyly, her face red. He smiled at her and kissed her as he slowly brought her to lie on her back again.

When they separated, he took a chance to look at her. Her breasts were round and full, dark tips peeking up. _Ni hen piao liang_, he thought.

"May I?" he asked, huskily.

She nodded. Jem hesitated for a moment then reached out and traced the skin in between them lightly with a finger before weighing them in both hands. He squeezed her breast lightly. They were firm yet very, very soft like silk. He was unsure of what to do next when his thumb brushed across her nipple. She arched suddenly, a gasp leaving her lips. He did it again and she let out another sound.

He began teasing them, rolling them between his fingers until they became hard. She was panting underneath him now, chest rising and falling heavily.

He twisted and tugged, loving the way she reacted to him, until she let out a small, "Ow."

Immediately he stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

She smiled up at him, through messy hair and a light sheen of sweat. "It's fine."

He kissed her forehead. "Please," her nose, "tell me if I hurt you."

"I will," she promised, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Now, please," she whispered. "Continue.

She didn't have to tell him twice.

He went back to stroking her, being much more carful this time of the amount of pressure he used.

Suddenly an unbidden idea came into his brain. He was uncertain of what her reaction would be, but he couldn't refuse the temptation. He brought his head to her bosom before bringing his tongue out and slowly licking her hardened peak. She swallowed audibly. He kissed her breast lightly, then without a warning sucked it into his mouth.

Tessa gasped, her fingers clinging to his scalp. She arched off the bed and he took the opportunity to wind his arms under her, pulling her tighter against him as he lapped at her breast. He let it go with an audible pop, kissed the underside of her breast and moved onto the next, lavishing it with the same attention.

He continued to use his fingers on the breast he wasn't suckling as he pressed her nipple to roof of his mouth with his tongue. He felt her legs wrap over his waist as he pleasured her.

Suddenly, after a particularly hard squeeze of his fingers, he felt her roll her hips up into his, grinding their bodies together. He let go of her breast, pressing his face into her chest as he moaned.

"Jem?" she asked, worry coloring her voice. "Are you hurt?"

He laughed. "No, no, darling. The exact opposite."

And before he could stop himself, he pushed against her once, nibbling at the skin of her collarbone.

She threw her head back, a whimper escaping her lips as he continued to thrust against her, grinding their hips together. "Ah," she sighed. "Jem, please." He didn't think she knew was she was asking for, but he did, somewhat, And he was going to be sure to give it to her.

Leaving her bosom, he began to place kisses down her body, on her abdomen and the dip of her stomach, pulling her nightgown down as he went. Soon he had the gown and her knickers bunched around her hips and sliding them down her legs.

She lay bare before him and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't drink in enough of her at once. The swell of her breast, the hourglass shape of her figure, the apex of her thighs covered in a thatch of dark curls. He gulped.

He felt her hands brushing over the bulge in his pants. His face grew red as she unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand inside.

"By the Angel, Tessa," he groaned out as she slid her hand over his member, squeezing it. Shivers wracked his body as she made circles around the tip, making him almost senseless, to the point where he could feel nothing besides her hand on him. He looked up at her, head resting on her chest, and she smiled triumphantly down at him, proud of the trembling mess she made him.

He would retort if he could, but her hand was moving now, pumping him up and down making him thrust his hips against her hand. She had to stop. "Tessa," He pleaded. "Tess—you need to stop."

She looked at him quizzically, though not stopping her hand. "Why?"

"Because I wa—" his sentence turned into a moan as she flicked her thumb over his head.

With all the willpower he could muster, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. "Because I want to make love to you," he said, gasping for breath.

He was about to protest when she moved her hands again, but it was only to slide his pants down his hips. He kicked them off the rest of the way and they were both equally unclothed. He rested his hands on her waist, and slid them down her hips, bringing one to rest against her core. She shivered at the touch and he parted her, sliding his finger up and down. She was very warm and very wet. Skimming his finger down, he found her opening. She let out a sigh as he circled it before slowly entering a finger.

He felt and rubbed along her walls, moving his finger in a 'come here' motion, before pumping it in and out. They were both breathing heavily, the only sound in the room, other than that of the one as he pushed his finger into her again and again. Soon, he was pulling out and continuing to explore her folds. At the top, he found a little bud that when pressed caused her to buck her hips in ecstasy. He continued pushing this little button, encircling and flicking it between his fingers as she moaned explicably loud.

"Jem," she cried. The way she called his name out in passion almost made him reach his peak right then and there.

He craved her, needed her.

Now.

He propped himself over her on his elbows once more, aligning their hips together.

"Tessa," he panted. "I've heard it can hurt the first time. I'm sorry, if it's ever too much tell me and we'll stop—" she interrupted him with a kiss.

"I just want to be with you," she said, once she pulled back.

He pressed his lips to hers once more, hard. "I love you." And then he was entering her, slowly, letting her adjust.

Oh, by the Angel she as tight around him. Once he was fully inside her he asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "It doesn't hurt that bad. It's just uncomfortable." She let out a breath. "Just give me a moment."

"Of course," he replied, kissing her forehead.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and looked at him, her eyed hooded and pupils so large, there was almost no gray. He was sure he had the same look.

She looked down for a moment and wriggled her hips, trying to get adjusted. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. "Tessa," he said her name like a prayer.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he asked, pushing a piece of sweat matted hair from her face.

Her nod of confirmation was all he needed. He receded out of her before plunging back in, making sure not to go too hard or too fast, but rather long and slow. He kissed her hard as they rocked back and forth on the bed, their moans lost in a battle of tongues. After a few moments she broke away and pleaded, "faster."

He immediately complied, thrusting into her over and over again. Climbing towards a peak of pleasure before falling off. Stars burst behind his eyes and all he could see was white as he burst with pleasure, spilling his seed inside of her.

As he came down from his high he looked down at her and she smiled up at him.

"That was absolutely wonderful, Tess," he said, feeling as though he was in pure bliss.

She looked surprised at that. "Is it over?"

Now he was surprised. How could she not know that it was over? How did she not know that feeling of falling and the white hot ecstasy, unconditional feeling of rightness, that he had just felt, was the ending if their consummation. Unless she hadn't—

"Tessa, did you feel very…um…good…at the end?" he asked.

"It felt very nice all throughout," she replied, looking at him quizzically.

He sighed. "But did it feel…_extraordinarily_ good at the end."

She looked ashamed as she said, "No."

He _felt_ ashamed. This was supposed to be about _them_ uniting as one and he gone and gotten lost in his own pleasure than providing it for her.

Spontaneously he remembered a conversation he with Will, maybe a year ago, as Will recited a story from one of his 'drunken' escapades. He had overheard a man talking about pleasuring a woman with his tongue.

"His _tongue_!" Will had said. "How disgusting is that?"

Jem hadn't answered as he hadn't really had an opinion, but that was before he met Tessa and before he entered the world of sexual deviancy. Now, the idea seemed just as good as any other.

"Then I haven't done my job," replied Jem, pulling out of her and crawling down her body.

Tessa sat up slightly, propping herself onto her elbows. "It's fine, Jem. You don't have t—"

"I want to," he replied coyly, ironic for what he was about to do. "I want to make you feel good."

Suddenly, he hiked her thighs onto his shoulder, pressing his face to her and sticking his tongue between her folds.

Immediately her thighs clenched around his head. "J—Jem!" she cried out, surprised.

He smiled against her and continued to taste her. It wasn't a bad taste, nor was it good. Slightly bitter, but not something he couldn't handle, especially for the prize of her climax.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her hips, so she couldn't wriggle out of his grasp as he continued to slide his tongue up and down before entering her. She let out a small noise and clenched the bed sheets as he swirled his tongue inside of her.

"J—Jem." His name was a moan on her lips that made him crave to hear more. And he was going to insure that he did. He continued thrust his tongue in and out of her entrance before gliding up to the button of nerves he'd found earlier.

A flick of his tongue had her bucking her hips, and when he sucked her entire lower body arched off the bed, pressing herself closer against him. Her hands covered her mouth, trying to conceal the wanton moans leaving her lips as he nibbled her lightly. Then he brought his fingers back into the mix, thrusting them into her as he pressed the bud between his lips. All of a sudden her entire body seemed to be wrecked by a tremor and she let out a string of God's and Jem's names and curses he didn't know she knew. His tongue and fingers were then coated with her overflowing juices. He smiled triumphantly.

He wiped his mouth on his arm as he braced himself over her. Tessa's face was absolutely flushed and she was panting liked she'd ran a race. Jem had never felt more accomplished in his entire life. "Did you feel it now?" he asked, confidence, a rare emotion for him, lacing his voice as he already knew the answer.

"Are you sure haven't been practicing that?" she asked.

For a moment he though she was a actually serious and replied with an urgent, "No! Never—" but cut off when he saw the grin on her face. He flushed and asked somewhat bashfully, "Did you like it?"

She cupped his face and whist giving him butterfly kisses all along his face said, "Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes."

"I love you," he said, a gentle smile on his face.

She smiled back and said, "And I love you."

He then laid his silvery head on her chest, snuggling into her warmth and encircling her waist in his arms. And as his breathing evened out, he thought one final though before falling asleep.

'_I could get used to this.'_


End file.
